kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.M.E.
is the second story in the twelfth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on August 10, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Synopsis It starts out when Numbuh 3 was a newborn baby, and she received a purple Rainbow Monkey called "My First Rainbow Monkey" at birth. The next couple of scenes show Numbuh 3 taking her first steps, learning to ride a bike, and graduating into the Kids Next Door courtesy of Supreme Leaders Numbuh 100 and Chad Dickson with My First Rainbow Monkey by her side each time. My First Rainbow Monkey also grows a beard throughout these flashbacks. Meanwhile, back in the present, Sector V is tracking down Count Spankulot, whom they find spanking a kid in an alley. Just as they have him cornered, they hear a scream from Numbuh 3. The team runs over to her (with Wally reaching her first) and finds her crouched over My First Rainbow Monkey, whose head just fell off. Back at the treehouse, after Numbuh 3 sews the head back on, Numbuh 1 tries to convince her to let go of My First Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 3 starts to cry and Numbuh 5 cheers her up with Rainbow Munchies. On the back of the box is an advertisement for a Rainbow Monkey retirement home. The girls go to the home and the manager shows them around. The tour shows a bingo room where a bored teen is sitting there calling out if anybody has a bingo. Numbuh 3 says a teary and heartfelt goodbye to My First Rainbow Monkey and leaves him with the manager. The next day, Numbuh 3 is still sad so Numbuh 5 gives her the prize inside the Rainbow Munchies. The prize turns out to be the button Numbuh 3 sewed on My First Rainbow Monkey. She realizes that something is wrong so they rush back to the retirement home, but the manager claims he's never seen them before. Numbuh 3 gets in a fit and Numbuh 5 drags her out. Later, the manager finds two rainbow monkeys at the door and takes them in. The manager approaches a red eyed figure and says there's more. He then sends the rainbow monkeys down a chute where countless other old rainbow monkeys are. The two new rainbow monkeys are then revealed to be Numbuhs 3 and 5 in disguise. While looking for My First Rainbow Monkey and trying to find a way out, Numbuh 5 spots Nurse Claiborne (as seen in Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E.). Nurse Claiborne has recently been taking old Rainbow Monkey dolls and shredding them into the Rainbow Munchies cereal as it was the only job she could get after the KND exposed the fact that the topping of Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles was pink-eye crust. After threatening to drop her into the same shredder that shredded the Rainbow Monkeys, Numbuh's 3 and 5 force Nurse Claiborne to sew all the Rainbow Monkeys back together, including My First Rainbow Monkey. Credits During the Credits, the same teen calling out Bingo numbers is begging for the Rainbow Monkeys to say "Bingo" because he wants to go home. Suddenly, an elderly voice calls out "Bingo" and the teen becomes surprised. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 5 Villains *Secretary *Nurse Claiborne Cameos *Genki Sanban *Kani Sanban *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 274 *Numbuh 362 *Count Spankulot *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 *Bingo-Calling Teenager Locations *Hospital *Numbuh 3's House *Moonbase *Sector V Treehouse *Fluffy Meadows Rainbow Monkey Retirement Home 2x4 Technology: *T.A.P.I.O.C.A.N.N.O.N.s Villain Technology: *Band Aid gun *Rainbow Munchies Plant Poem When your Rainbow Monkey's past his prime, bring him here to pass the time, there's peaceful grounds and lots of pillows, check them into fluffy meadows. Transcript Operation: H.O.M.E./Transcript Trivia *Final appearances of Numbuh 3's parents, Kani and Genki. *This episode is a parody of the 1973 film, Soylent Green, where a man finds out a type of food called Soylent Green is made from recently deceased people. *In the flashback of Numbuh 3 graduating into the Kids Next Door, the three Supreme Leaders Numbuhs 100, 274, and 362 can be seen as background characters. *This episode focuses on Numbuh 3 & 5's relationship. *The Sanban residence makes its final appearence. Gallery Bandicam 2016-02-11 22-35-17-074.jpg Numbuh3andMonkey.PNG Fluffy Meadows Rainbow Monkey Retirement Home.png H.O.M.E. Category:Season 5 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Team episodes